50 PJO Drabbles
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: All that mattered was that they were together again, and he would do all he could to keep it that way. /Various pairings. Mainly Percabeth./ Please read A/N (last chapter).
1. Drabble List

**So, here is my drabble list. I've never really done anything like this. First drabble set =) Now I'm just going on and on…I'll stop now….**

1. Hello  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Kiss  
5. Job  
6. Party  
7. Heaven  
8. Hell/Hades  
9. Fun  
10. Sorrow  
11. Monster in the Closet  
12. Insanity  
13. Problems  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Interrogations  
17. Blood  
18. Sea  
19. Gray  
20. Fortune  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother/Father  
23. Cat  
24. Time is Gone  
25. Trouble  
26. Ice Cream  
27. Dog  
28. Backstabber  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Into the Night  
33. Pegasus  
34. Stars  
35. Everything is Okay  
36. Treasure Chest  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. R  
41. Teamwork  
42. An Inch Apart  
43. Dying  
44. Road Block  
45. Hate  
46. Family  
47. Pulling Through  
48. Childhood  
49. Hat  
50. Goodbye 


	2. 01 Hello

Hello 01

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: K+

Point of View: Third

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDooms

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

Percy Jackson: shy, cute twelve-year-old boy.

And he just couldn't summon up the energy to go over to the beautiful girl and say hello. I mean, sure, he's shy, but he's never been _this _shy. He _can _be outgoing; he _can _be talkative, but he just couldn't summon up those outgoing vibes and just say one word as she stood next to him in line to eat. He just couldn't do it.

His best friend Grover said that Percy wouldn't be harmed, even if she _did _look somewhat vicious. Grover said that he would be perfectly fine.

Percy Jackson didn't believe it. Now, though, he believed that he would get sliced to pieces.

He stood and watched her fight with her dagger, taking out three other demigods, her dagger tip at the last one's throat.

All four demigods tried to lift themselves off the ground and groaned. The beautiful girl smirked and helped them up.

"Anybody else?" she called, trying to find a new sparring partner.

Percy Jackson pursed his lips, thinking whether or not to get his butt kicked. He decided that he might as well.

He walked over and stood behind her, thinking about just turning around and leaving. The beautiful girl felt his presence behind her and whipped around.

Percy Jackson was awestruck for a moment. He lifted his sword and a word escaped his mouth:

"Hello."


	3. 02 Love

Love 02

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: K+

Point of View: Annabeth

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDooms

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

I sat by the water…thinking about random things.

No, wait, scratch that; nothing about my thoughts was random, they were focused on only one thing…no…person.

A child of Athena rarely falls in love. Sure, it's happened before, but it's not a normal thing like other demigods or…just normal people.

I, Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, have fallen in love. Not only is that bad, but the worst thing is that it's with a mortal enemy. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea.

Athena and Poseidon had been…going at it for, let's just say a long time. It started with Athens and went on to Medusa and Poseidon in her temple.

…So I wasn't exactly onto a good start.

And speak of the devil….

"Hey, Annabeth," he said, sitting next to me on the huge bolder I sitting on.

"Hi," I said softly.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, leaning toward me. My breath caught in my throat.

"It-it's nothing," I muttered, scowling at the sea that mimicked his eyes exactly.

"Sure, it's something. C'mon, you can tell me."

I sighed. He wasn't going to leave me alone.

"Okay. Let's say -- hypothetically, of course -- that you liked someone," I started off.

"…So, I don't like anyone _now?_" he asked.

I sighed once again. "I don't know! How would I know?"

"You're right," he said. "Never mind. You were saying?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. Just continue."

"Okay. So, hypothetically, you like someone. A lot. And you're not sure if they like you back. What would you do?" I asked.

Percy pursed his lips. "Who," he asked. "In his right mind…wouldn't like you?"

I froze; my breath came out in a whoosh. "Um, I don't know. This guy maybe? You never answered my question," I said quietly.

Percy sighed. "Well, I guess I would…tell them. I mean, it couldn't hurt, right? The worst they do is say "Oh, sorry, you suck. I don't like you back." And I don't think anyone would do that, right?"

I chuckled at his…answer. "So, I suck?" I asked playfully.

He chuckled as well. "Of course not."

"So, do you think my guy likes me?"

"I don't know. It's very possible unless he's gay."

"I don't think you are," I muttered softly.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I don't think you are," I repeated, a bit louder.

"Are what?"

I sighed out of annoyance. "_Gay," _I emphasized.

Percy's eyes widened and he stared at the sea. "Oh."

I closed my eyes, hoping and praying that I didn't just say that out loud.

"Well, I like you…and for what it's worth, I don't think you're gay either."

I chuckled. "Well, that's good," I said. "I don't want to be passed off wrongly."

Percy scooted over closer to me, completely serious again. I turned my just slightly, my eyes skimming over his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt (Oh, dear gods) and a pair of pajama pants.

I leaned back and lay on the rock my hands resting on my stomach. My eyes drifted closed and my breathing became heavy. I felt something warm grab my hand and hold it against a hot-feeling wall. I opened one eye to realize that my hand was being grabbed my Percy's and that my hand was being held hostage against his chest.

I leaned back, content; just before I drifted off to sleep, my head was moved onto a very comfortable pillow. I checked once again, and realized that my head was on Percy's lap.

I was once again about to be pulled into unconsciousness when I heard, "I love you, Annie."


	4. 03 Light

Light 03

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: K+

Point of View: Percy

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDooms

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

I stood, seeing black spots, yet everything was getting brighter. The Light was breaking through the dark; reaching, wanting to take me.

I wouldn't let it. I had too much to live for. Too, too much.

I could practically hear the Light, whispering my name. _Percy_…. _Percy…_.

I shuddered, my body was willing to give up the fight but my brain wasn't; my heart wasn't.

_Percy! Percy! _The Light was screaming at me; hitting my chest.

…Wait. That didn't sound like Death….

_Percy! Percy! _More calling. More hitting.

I started coughing, spewing up liquid. Blood and water by the tastes of it.

There was more hitting, more calling, and more coughing/spewing.

_Percy!_

It was a all of relief. The light was slinking away; retreating. The black was coming back, and then disappearing, leaving the face of a scared looking, beautiful girl above me.

"Oh, gods, Percy!" she exclaimed, her arms wrapping around my neck. I coughed a bit more and realized that I was being surrounded by campers.

I reached up weakly and hugged her back, so scared that I wouldn't see her again, that I wouldn't get to tell her….

_I coughed up more blood and just before I fell asleep -- not permanently -- I whispered, "I saw the Light."_


	5. 04 Kiss

Kiss 04

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: T

Point of View: Percy

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDooms

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

I sat on a rock, glaring at the water in front of him. Why did my life have to be so complicated. I mean, sure, I'm happy; how couldn't I be? I was finally dating the person I'd wanted for years, but something was bugging me at the back of my mind.

What about Rachel?

I know, it's selfish of me; I have everything I could ever want and I want more. Rachel _was _very easy to talk to, but I just can't summon the energy to like her like that.

Which should be a good thing….

I heard a rustle behind me, but when I turned, there was no one there. I shrugged it off and went back to glaring.

Rachel was…Rachel: she didn't talk in words I didn't understand and she didn't insult me constantly…so why didn't I like her?

But I knew why. It was because I _liked _that. It was because I liked being insulted and having to think. It made it more…real. Rachel was just like a piece of heaven…but maybe I didn't like that.

I had been to Hades and back and that one little thing that made me happy…didn't make me happy. My life was just too complicated.

Plus Annabeth had been with me since the very beginning; she helped me fight monsters and she helped me when I almost died after the whole minotaur thing. It was just natural to like…love her. It was logical and rational.

…I just couldn't shake this feeling.

Maybe it was because of what my father told me: know which fish to land.

Was he talking about Annabeth? Most likely.

I heard the rustling again and I turned, getting up. A dark silhouette appeared and walked closer. It was Annabeth.

"Hey," She said softly. "Thinking about Rachel?"

My eyes widened and I could feel the blush on my cheeks. "No."

"You're lying. But…I guess that's okay."

"How'd you know?"

She paused. "I could tell."

Pause.

"How?"

"I just can. It's an instinct."

I stood for a second. "Don't think anything of it. I was just thinking about what has happened."

"Like the kiss?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling and stepping closer.

"No, I mean yours and Rachel's."

I froze. "Who told you?" I asked.

"You did. You were sleeping and you muttered it. Broke my heart, you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Sure."

I stepped closer once again. "I love you more."

"I know."

I stopped again. She seemed upset. _Well, duh, _I thought.

"I do."

"I know," she repeated.

"Can I prove it?" I asked, giving her a sly grin.

She smiled. "I suppose."

And right there, we kissed.

* * *

**I don't usually have an AN but here I am. I had an anonymous reviewer who asked what the Light was. The Light is a symbol of Death. So…I suppose, yes, he was dying =) thanks for all the reviews guys!! **


	6. 05 Job

Job 05

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: K+

Point of View: Third

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDooms

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico sat in Percy's car, blasting random songs -- the current one being "Yeah" by Usher.

"These are some pretty inspirational lyrics," Annabeth said sarcastically; Nico laughed from the back seat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah."

Percy laughed, gliding to a stop at the red light. He heard a honk and they both looked over to see Argus and campers -- one of them being Clarisse. The three teens laughed and sped down the New York streets, leaving Argus and the other campers laughing and gossiping about their favorite couple and friend.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been so busy and I had no idea what to write about!**

**But, about the story: the job part is what Argus is doing. He's doing his **_**job **_**while Annabeth, Percy, and Nico have some fun and jam out to fun songs =)**

**Just so you know! **

**I'm also sorry that it was so short =)  
**


	7. 06 Party

Party 06

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: T

Point of View: Annabeth

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDooms

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

I moved to the back of the apartment, trying to find that seaweed-brained boyfriend of mine. "Hey!" I called when I found him. He turned around from talking to Rachel -- whom I absolutely hated.

I grabbed his arm gently. "I need to talk to you," I muttered.

"Okay."

We walked towards his bedroom, and I sat on his bed cross-legged. "What's wrong?" he asked as I hugged his pillow to my chest.

"You know I don't like her," I whispered and he knew full well who I was talking about.

"I don't like that."

"I know," I whispered, hanging my head down. I heard him sigh and kneel in front of me -- the ADHD part of my brain noting the way the beat in the living room was vibrating the floor. Percy lifted my head with his hand, and made me look at him. He leaned forward and kissed my lips, pressing on me, mading us both fall back onto his bed. We both backed up farther and farther until only our feet were hanging off his bed.

I thought back on my old musings, the ones that I just randomly think about.

I reached my hand under his shirt and trailed my index finger down his spine; I stopped on the spot of skin where his mortal life is connected. Percy froze and lifted his head, looking at me.

"What? I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" I asked, my eyes going wide and I started to pull away. He quickly shook his head and brought his lips down onto my neck.

"Mm. It feels amazing."

My heart fluttered as I continued to gently rub that one part of the small of his back. He moaned bringing his lips crashing into mine, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I opened my mouth as one hand went up his chest and around his neck while the other stayed on his back. I felt a small bulge on my hip and I grinned.

Rachel Dare didn't have a chance.

* * *

**I'm feeling really proud of myself right about now :) I just wrote three new things in one day!**


	8. 07 Heaven

**Alright you guys, I'm finally ungrounded, and soo happy! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**

Heaven 07

Warning: Character Death

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: T

Point of View: Percy

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDooms

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

I fell to my knees, heartbroken. I tried to look at the wound that was deep into her arm from the blade that went through er, but my eyes were too blurry; there were too many tears.

My fingers went to the smaller yet deeper gash in her stomach that was still bleeding through her shirt.

I was gasping by the time Chiron and Clarisse came. They tried to coax me to stand up but I couldn't; my legs were like jelly, refusing to do anything. Clarisse murmured something to Chiron and they both knelt next to me.

"Heaven," was all I whispered before closing her eyes and letting her go to Silena and Beckendorf.

"Heaven."


	9. 08 HellHades

Hell/Hades 08

Genre: Family/Humor

Pairing: BONDING-ish…Nico/Annabeth

Rating: K+

Point of View: Nico

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

I sat cross-legged at the feet of my father who was sitting on his new throne in Olympus.

I turned my head and saw Annabeth at her mother's throne, sketching the blueprints for the new Olympus.

"Nico," my father said.

I looked up at him through my hair. "Yes?"

"You like her," he whispered, nodding toward Annabeth.

I shook my head. "I don't. I consider her a…new sister."

"You're so…protective of her," he noted.

"She's like a sister," I repeated.

Hades laughed and put a hand on my head.

"I'll save a seat for her," Hades said, winking. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared ahead, refusing to speak to Hades about how wrong he was, and refusing to tell him how Annabeth will never to go Hell.


	10. 09 Fun

Fun 09

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: T

Point of View: Poseidon

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

I turned on Hephaestus' television and flipped through Aphrodite's favorite channels, trying to find my son. I finally found him, obviously with Annabeth. I watched, mesmerized, as they walked down the beach hand-in-hand, just being…normal. The beach didn't look like Montauk's; more like the one in California - deserted because or the time of day: 11:30 at night.

I continued to watch as Percy pretended to fall over after she hit him gently on the small of his back. Her eyes widened as she fell forward on top of him. Percy's face was in the sand as he laughed hysterically. Annabeth pushed up to get off, but he rolled over, laying on his back on her front side. "Oof," she breathed. Her hands were pinned under his back on her stomach. Annabeth suddenly smirked and twitched slightly as he jumped.

"Don't _do that!" he exclaimed. _

"_Why?" she asked, twitching again and grinning as he tensed. _

_Percy flipped over, placing his elbows on either side of her so not to crush her and her hand slipped up the back of his shirt, touching the small of his back gently._

He smiled down at her and I turned off the TV, leaving them to their normal, teenage fun.


	11. 10 Sorrow

Sorrow 10

Genre: Romance/Tragety

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: K+

Point of View: Annabeth

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

"_I have a sad announcement…one of our newest, Percy Jackson, has been…declared…dead."_

_I was suddenly aware of everyone looking at me and my eyes became too watery - partly from the sorrow of my Seaweed Brain being gone and partly angry because of all the people staring at me. Was I really the only one that cared? Everyone else looked grim, but not sad; not sorrowful like they should be. Not regretting the bullying they had done. _

_I took a shaky breath then stormed out of the pavilion, frustrated with all the other campers._

Now, here I sit, thinking about everything and everyone all at once; my emotions were bouncing around inside my head. My brain settled with sorrow, hitting me with every sad thing: my step-mom hitting me because of the monsters, Luke, and now Percy.

I sat with my knees under me and suddenly, noting seemed as sorrowful as that announcement. And the only thing I needed was the hope that he was still alive, and that all this sorrow would leave me.


	12. 11 Monster in the Closet

Monster in the Closet 11

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Percy/Sally - bonding

Rating: K+

Point of View: Sally

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

**Alright, before I start, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for taking a while to update and that I'm saddened. I only got a few (or just one) review on the past few chapters. I'm not going to put a limit on how many reviews I need to update, but more than one a chapter would be fantastic and make my day : )

* * *

**

I watched as my son went out to battle for the second time this week.

Most children were afraid of monsters in their closet as a child. But not Percy. No, not at all. He was always hiding in his closet, more afraid of the monster that would find him in his closet.

That monster being his old step-father.

I had always known that he was no fond of Gabe, and knew that Gabe was not fond of him either.

But later on, I found that this indifference went deeper than just "not being fond."

When Percy was just a child, I found random bruises up his arm and was frightened that the actual monsters had already found him.

But it was just his monster of a step-father.

It was then that I wanted Gabe to just be gone, but I also knew that Percy's scent needed to be covered; no matter what the cost to me.

But I knew, I _knew, _that monsters in the closet just weren't a problem.

The monster in the living room was.

* * *

**Eh, it's not the best but I couldn't think of anything else. Remember, REVIEW! I know you want to : ) **


	13. 12 Insanity

Insanity 12

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: T

Point of View: Third

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

"Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."

The quote from Albert Einstein had reminded her greatly of her and Percy's relationship.

No matter how many times she had hinted with subtle or not-so subtle hints, he'd never responded. She had _known_ that he never would if _Rachel _was always around.

He had befriended her when she started going to his high school his freshman year. She had made a move on him as well - although he never told her; she had to hear it from Beckendorf while she was eavesdropping on he and Silena.

She knew she was better than Rachel - it was just a part of her fatal flaw. Annabeth was definitely smarter. She was just a tad prettier. But she wasn't Rachel.

Rachel was just…normal. Annabeth knew that she could never give Percy normalcy - no matter how hard she tried.

But in the end, he had chosen her. Annabeth had always thought he would choose Rachel, and when she asked him why he didn't later on, he simply answered, "She doesn't slay monsters nearly as sexily, and doesn't look as good in a t-shirt."

She had beamed at the compliment and then she decided.

Insanity may be doing the same thing and expecting different results, but sometimes, you really _do _get the result you want.

* * *

**Still not the best, but ah, well : ) Review, please!**


	14. 13 Problems

Problems 13

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pairing: Annabeth/Percy

Rating: T

Point of View: Third

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

Whenever the other campers saw Percy and Annabeth, they thought of love. Even children of Ares. Even the newcomers.

But sometimes, they had their problems; just like everyone else.

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Once again, the infamous couple was fighting over Rachel.

"Annabeth, I don't know why you get so worked up over this. Nothing will happen."

"I don't know why you won't just respect my wishes."

Anyone who walked past the third cabin rolled their eyes and chuckled, knowing that they'll make up and move on in less than two hours.

"You won't just give this up. She's the Oracle. Nothing is allowed to happen."

"Nothing was allowed to happen between us, but it did!"

This was Percy's cue to walk over to where Annabeth stood, arms crossed over her head and her lower jaw jutting out.

He strode over and dipped his head, the tip of his nose touching her jaw lightly enough that it almost tickled.

Annabeth's arms moved to push him away until Percy grabbed them and stuck them to her side.

"Let's just forget about Rachel, hm?" he whispered quietly in her ear.

Annabeth took a shaky breath, slightly frustrated, but nodded.

Because everyone has their problems, but some are easier to get over.

* * *

**Uhm, that ending was supposed to be better than that : )**

**Sorry for such a late update; I just got my iPod touch and I use that to get on the internet now soo…**

**Review! : ) Kthanxbai!**


	15. 14 Smile

Smile 14

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: T

Point of View: Percy

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

Paul was probably going to kill me at the end of the day.

But I don't really care.

I glanced at the clock. Only ten more minutes until I could leave and see Annabeth.

Nine.

I nearly groaned aloud, but caught myself, making an odd noise that caused the guy in front of me - Jacob Inuget - to turn around and look at me.

"What?" I hissed. He turned back around.

Eight.

I continued to think about Annabeth; her laugh, her scowl, her…smile.

Her smile might be one of the best things about her.

Seven.

It _sounds _cliché, but it's true.

Six.

I pursed my lips and opened my binder to where I kept the picture of Annabeth and I at Camp.

Five.

In the picture, Connor and Travis were in the background, making funny faces at the camera. Clarisse was on the right, behind me, fighting someone off camera. And on the left, behind Annabeth, was Nico, trying to talk to the Stoll brothers, but getting frustrated at their ignorance. He was glaring at the camera.

Four.

He continued to stare at the picture, almost laughing at the faces in the background. Jacob turned around again at the new odd noise coming out of my mouth.

Three…

I continued to stare at the picture, my own smile playing on my lips.

Two…

I wiggled in my seat, wanting to get out of here.

One…

I was practically hyperventilating from the wait.

_Ring…._

I jumped out of my seat and headed toward my car so I could pick up Annabeth and see her smile.

* * *

**Yeah, not really the best, but I still love revie****ws =) **


	16. 15 Silence

Silence 15

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Pairing: Light Percy/Annabeth

Rating: T

Point of View: _Third_

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

They stood in silence.

It was almost deafening.

Annabeth scuffed her boot against the ground uncomfortably as the ceremony continued. She glanced at Percy without turning her head. His jaw was set.

Her lips pursed as she scuffed her foot again.

She didn't _want _to be here. It made her sad. She didn't want to relive the memories of his betrayal and she didn't want to relive his traitor-ness.

She definitely didn't want to relive her fake love.

She sighed in relief as the cloth was burned.

Everyone stood in deafening silence once more before walking away from the ceremony of Luke Castellan and back into their own lives.

Percy looked at her sadly before taking her hand once more as they walked away in…more sad silence.

* * *

**: ) Hello. Reviews are appreciated and loved! **


	17. 16 Interrogations

Interrogations 16

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: T

Point of View: Percy

**Author's Note: Dang, I am on a ROLL tonight!**

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

I sat on the stool of my kitchen uncomfortably, my mother's eyes boring into mine, making a deep blush creep up my neck and stain my cheeks.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Tell you what?" I feigned ignorance.

"How long."

"How long what?"

She sighed, frustrated. "I got a call from Chiron today."

"Oh, really?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"Yes. He was telling about how things were pretty hectic there nowadays, with the rumors and everything…"

"What rumors? You mean of Connor? 'Cause those weren't me that started them…."

"What? No. I'm talking about you and Annabeth."

"Er, what?" I said, another darker blush staining my cheeks again.

She leaned closer getting a good look at my face; she saw the panic in my eyes.

"You know!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I insisted.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to embarrass you."

"What? What are you doing?" I asked on a verge of a panic attack.

"I'm calling Chiron.""WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Mom rolled her eyes at me. "Jeez, Percy. I don't know why you don't want me to press the 'Call' button…unless you have something to hide…?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What did he tell you?" I asked, burying my face in my hand to hide my face.

"He told me that a camper found you and Annabeth…in the woods…alone…_kissing._"

I groaned.

"SO IT'S TRUE! HA!"

I groaned again.

"I'm calling Annabeth," she declared jumping out of arms' reach.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Ha. I just randomly thought of this and thought it'd be funny ^_^**

**Once again, review ; )**


	18. 17 Blood

Blood 17

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Pairing: FREINDSIHP Nico/Percy

Rating: K

Point of View: Nico

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

Percy and I snickered as we splattered ourselves with red paint, ready to scare a bunch of kids.

It was Halloween night and we were going to scare all the kids that walked past the apartment. We had went outside in the back alley and splattered ourselves with washable paint, making our bodies look remarkably bloody.

Annabeth walked past the alley, but suddenly realized what we were doing and walked slowly backwards toward the center of the alleyway opening again.

She shook her head, her blonde hair falling in her face.

"I don't think I want to know," was all she said before walking away.

Percy and I grinned at each other and then fell silent as our first victim started walking toward our alley...

* * *

**Sorry it was so short : ) But some bonding Nico/Percy is always good. They're like brothers!**


	19. 18 Sea

Sea 18

Genre: Friendship/Humor  
Pairing: Annabeth/Percy  
Rating: T  
Point of View: Percy

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

My eyes widened as I was pulled into the cold Fall water, Annabeth's hand holding tightly onto my own, guaranteeing that I would definitely be soaked along with her.

Nico stood behind both of our falling figures and laughed, amused by the way both of our short-lived screams got cut off by our bodies colliding with the water. I opened my eyes underwater, surprised to see that I was wet. Normally, even if I didn't think about it, I stayed dry; but this time was different somehow. Maybe the sea knew that - subconsciously - I wanted Annabeth to win this "battle" and I wanted to have that one normal experience, even though I'm currently residing in one of the most un-normal place on Earth.

Maybe the sea just wanted me to…live.

* * *

**Yeah, this has no point whatsoever. I'm having serious writers' block but I have thought of something that I may use in a story so look out for that :D **


	20. 19 Gray

Gray 19

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: K

Point of View: _Third_

**Author's Note: This drabble takes place the night before Percy comes to camp. This is the longest one so far, I think :D  
**

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDoom

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

Annabeth glanced around, confused by all the gray.

She was obviously in a dream, but even dreams weren't this confusing, especially if they were supposed to _mean _something, considering she was a demigod. But all this gray just _wasn't natural! _There was no where that she - or anyone else - could be in this huge area of gray!

Annabeth mused over it. Maybe it wasn't a physical place. Maybe it was more of a mental place. But did the gray really stand for Athena this time? Or did it represent the blandness that's been in her life lately?

Ever since she learned about Luke (three and a half years ago), she just wasn't the same as she was before. Sure, she still had a sense of humor and loved to joke around with her friends (Percy more than anyone), she still liked to be by herself and work a lot more than she used to.

When Annabeth was chosen for the Labyrinth quest, she wasn't quite as confident in herself. And when she learned that someone was destined to die - or so she thought - she was so confused. She learned more about herself; that she loved Luke, but she also loved Percy.

The more she thought about it, the more the gray seemed to evaporate, turning everything more of a green, and then the same color as the sea.

She knew who she loved, and who she would do anything for.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" she heard her siblings call.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw three of her siblings, one being Malcom.

"The war is starting and Percy's on his way back from the ship," he informed her.

She nodded and sat up, feeling a pang of joy spring into her chest as she heard that he was alright and that he was coming back to camp. She smiled and knew that her dream _definitely _right.

* * *

**Yeah, okay, the ending was horrible ha-ha. I would love some reviews, and I'm saddened to say that I did NOT get all the drabbles done by the end of summer, but I will continue :D **

**Review! :D**

**V**


	21. 20 Fortune

Fortune 20

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Hint of Percabeth

Rating: T for perverted jokes lmao

Point of View: Third

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDooms

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

* * *

_Happiness will arrive soon, _the slip of paper read. Annabeth snorted. Yeah, right.

Paul, Sally, Percy, and Annabeth had all taken a trip down to the nearest Chinese place to celebrate their return from camp and after the meal they'd received fortune cookies from a tiny Asian man.

Percy took Annabeth's paper and read it and then smirked. "Do you know the fortune cookie game?" he asked, an amused grin on his face.

The blonde stared at her boyfriend for a moment and her eyebrows furrowed. "Don't tell me you mean -"

"_Happiness with arrive soon _–" he read and paused for dramatic effect. "In bed."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short but I'm having a random case of serious writer's block. Hopefully I'll be getting the medication soon and I can write better because I think this chapter SUCKED :)  
**

**So, I haven't written anything in this here in about a millennium (yeah, sorry about that :D) and thought some old fans might enjoy the addition. I'd kind of lost interest in PJO for a while there after the new series came out (I wasn't really happy with the new characters...I'm a die hard OLD character fan, haha) and then after I learned from Rick's page on Facebook that there was a new one and I learned from Wiki that it had Percy in it...well, I became interested again. **

**And then I thought of you guys and I realized that, you know, maybe I should write more. **

**So I did :) **

**Review like I know you want to ;) I don't bite! **


	22. 21 Vacation

Vacation 21

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Rating: T

Point of View: Third

Story © FangsTrashcanOfDooms

Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan

**Quick A/N: Wow, that drama llama lasted for about ten seconds! I've decided (quickly) that I won't give up:) And...I have writer's block, so what better way to rid myself of this terrible disease than to write a Percabeth drabble after Rick so rudely stomped all over my heart at the end of MoA. Jerk. **

**Oh, and this takes place during MoA while they're on the ****_Argo II._**

* * *

Percy really needed a vacation. Preferably with his mom, Paul, Annabeth, and the sea. No one else.

Lately, Annabeth had been ignoring him to do research on the Mark of Athena or the map she'd commandeered. He definitely wasn't feeling the love.

He glared out the window at the night sky and cursed Coach Hedge; he wanted to see Annabeth so badly, but that violent satyr had _grounded _her and was watching their every movements. But Percy just couldn't stop thinking about her - even when he lost his memory, he couldn't stop thinking about her: her stormy gray eyes, her tan skin, her blonde hair, her annoying little facts that she spewed every five minutes. He loved it all and he missed it all and gods dammit, he was gonna go see her, grounded or not.

He threw the blankets off his body and slipped a pair of shoes on, not even bothering to change out of his form-fitting white wife beater and blue pajama pants. Percy opened his cabin door slowly and peeked his head out into the hallway, searching for any sign of the Coach. He saw none and made a mad dash for Annabeth's cabin (which was oh-so conveniently located on the _complete opposite end of the hallway_). When he got to the door, he opened it quietly and slipped in before breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't been caught.

Then his breath stopped and he gasped quietly.

He wasn't even sure how it was possible, but Annabeth was even cute when she was _sleeping _(she didn't drool or anything, how unfair was that?). Her blonde hair was braided down onto her shoulder sloppily (he assumed so it wouldn't get in her way if she had to get up quickly to fight or something) and her face was completely peaceful, as if she was a child. Her mouth was open slightly and he could hear her quietly breathing. Percy bit his lip and crept over to her bed before kneeling down so he was face-to-face with her. He didn't move for a moment, debating whether or not to actually wake her up. It took a total of about ten seconds to realize that _yes, _he did want to wake her up because _yes, _he was going to get some love.

Percy reached his hand out and gripped her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Annabeth," he whispered. "Annabeth."

She groaned and opened her eyes sleepily. "What do you want, Seaweed Brain? Is it daybreak yet?"

He shook his head. "No...I just wanted to see you. Can I..." he stopped. Could he really ask to sleep down here with her? What if she got mad? Percy bit his lip and decided to go for it. "Do you mind if I sleep down here...? I can't seem to sleep in my own cabin and you've been so distant lately... It's all right if you don't want me to, I can go back to -"

Annabeth cut him off with a quick kiss. "I don't mind if you stay down here, Seaweed Brain," she said, chuckling softly. She shimmied over so there was enough room for him to lay down next to her and he did just that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest, happily snuggling in and breathing in his familiar scent. "Missed you, Percy." Annabeth knew she'd told Percy that so many times before, but it still didn't feel like enough.

She felt him rest his head on her chin. "I missed you, too, Annabeth."

And Percy knew, laying there, that this was all he needed. He didn't mind that they would be facing impending doom in the next day. All that mattered was that they were together again, and he would do all he could to _keep _it that way. This _was _his vacation, he realized. _She _was his vacation. She took away all his sadness and anger and confusion and left him feeling happy and loved. And that was all he needed.

* * *

**Crap ending is crap :D **

**But as I said before, I've been having some serious writer's block and it's bothering me so badly :\ I was planning on being a part of National Novel Writer's Month but I managed about two or three chapters before I gave up because I couldn't think of ****_anything. _**

**Please review. It really would help me a lot :) **


	23. Another AN! (Good News!)

**Alrighty, so another A/N. I've decided that before I post any new chapters, I'll be editing the ones that are already up seeing as 90% of the chapters were written when I had no idea what the funk I was doing. SO, I apologize in advance for the blowing-up of emails and notifications. **

**So, if you'd like, you can re-read the drabbles that I edit because most of them will probably be changed and will be 100% better! :)  
**

**I'll get on it ASAP.  
**


End file.
